


butterfingers

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blowjobs, Threesome - M/M/M, public handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Pin take Shige to the movies.





	butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Shige knew that this was a bad idea from the minute the previews started and the men on either side of him cheered loudly.

Scratch that. He knew it was a bad idea at seven o’clock this morning when Yamapi sidled up next to him and offered to take him to the movies after practice. While that part was innocent enough, even pushing a tiny ray of hope to rise inside him, it only lasted until the end of the day when the heathen came to pick them up.

“Don’t give me that face, Kato,” Jin calls out the window as Shige stalls on the curb. “Get in the car.”

It’s not his proudest habit, but Shige has a bit of a reflex against direct orders. The anger rises in his throat and he’s about to give Jin what his mother would call a ‘good telling off’ when he feels Yamapi’s hand on the small of his back and calms down completely.

“Let’s go,” is all Yamapi says, although Shige could swear that he saw his leader trying to hide a smile.

Jin drives like a maniac. Shige makes good use out of the oh-shit handle _in the backseat_ and bites back his desperate thanks to the heavens above when the car finally stops. Yamapi notices him stumbling and grabs onto his arm, and if Shige suspends his disbelief _just enough_ he can imagine that they’re on a real date.

Until Jin opens his fat mouth. Yamapi’s pulled away from him and it’s almost like Jin’s _jealous_ , which has Shige smirking with superior knowledge because Yamapi is oblivious and he could possibly use this to his advantage.

“So,” Shige says, grinning, as they stand in line at the concession stand while Yamapi saves their seats. “Does Yamashita-kun know that you want in his pants?”

Jin raises an eyebrow, biting his bottom lip in what Shige can only perceive as nervousness. “You’re a bit presumptive, aren’t you?”

Shige just folds his arms and stares him down. He’s good at getting people to give in; it’s a quality that will make him a great lawyer, if he says so himself. “So you wouldn’t mind if I tried my luck with him?”

Now Jin scratches his head, then randomly adds a medium salt-free popcorn to their order. He licks his lips before glancing at Shige. “Be my guest.”

Shige orders a pack of Gobstoppers and a soda, practically skipping to the theater. He stops short when Jin thrusts the popcorn into his arms, making a face as he says, “I don’t really like popcorn, Akanishi-kun.”

“It’s not for you,” Jin points out, rather rudely. “You’re just going to hold it.”

He ruffles Shige’s hair as he brushes past him, and Shige can swear that he hears the other chuckling as he himself scowls. “I’m not your table.”

Jin looks over his shoulder and rolls his eyes. “It’s not for me either, idiot.”

Shige’s not sure who this guy thinks he’s calling an idiot, but he scurries up the aisle after him and nearly falls backwards when Jin slips past Yamapi to take his seat. Yamapi’s on the end, in the center of the very last row, and Jin nearly straddles him to get by, offering a promising smirk that Shige can see even in the dim theater lights.

Then he takes the second seat over, leaving the middle for Shige.

“You’re going to make him sit between us?” Yamapi asks incredulously, giving Jin big eyes.

“I think he can handle it,” Jin replies with a bit of a wink, or maybe there was something in his eye, Shige can’t focus too much on it because now Jin’s patting the empty seat and flashing his best idol smile.

For a brief second, one that Shige doesn’t think he will admit to anyone other than the depths of his mind, he can see what all the fuss is about.

He prides his knees on not shaking as he squeezes past Yamapi and plops down into the seat. Jin’s hogging the arm rest and Yamapi immediately utilizes Shige’s shoulder as a pillow, leaving Shige with his hands in his lap dutifully holding the untouched popcorn.

Yamapi’s out before the movie starts. Jin doesn’t seem to be fussed and neither is Shige, really; with Yamapi asleep it means he can turn his head to smell his hair without being creepy. He doesn’t even mind when Jin starts eating the popcorn because it keeps his mouth shut about Shige and his not-creepiness.

He can’t help that Yamapi’s shampoo smells good. Yamapi usually smells good, a mixture of pleasantly scented aftershave and body wash that wafts past Shige’s senses long after they part. One time he drank too much and passed out at Yamapi’s place, waking up in his bed surrounded by his combination of scents and sadly still dressed.

It’s a distasteful movie that has both Jin and Shige howling in laughter because they’re boys and they love distasteful sex humor. Fukada Kyoko is _hot_ and Shige catches Jin pointedly adjusting the crotch of his pants before he automatically smacks him in the arm.

“We are in a _theater_ ,” he hisses, taking care to stay still and not upset his sleeping leader.

“Oh, sorry,” Jin says in his normal voice, not sounding sorry at all. He hides a smile before reaching for the popcorn again, which Shige tries to just hand to him and fails spectacularly as Jin goes straight past the remaining kernels and presses down on the bottom of the bag.

Shige would sputter indignantly and demand that they leave, _right now_ , if it wasn’t for the little matter of him being interested in the way Jin rubs at him through the bag.

Then Jin’s deep voice sounds in his ear, like liquid sex. “Who are you hard for, Kato? Is it Fukada-san or your dear Sakurai-senpai?”

The sudden heat burns Shige’s face, his eyes staring unseeingly at the screen before him. He doesn’t answer because he doesn’t have to; they both know damn well who aroused him as well as the reason behind Shige not demanding him to stop.

Simply put, Shige doesn’t want him to stop. His body, anyway, which overrides his mind by letting his legs fall open and turning to bury his face in Yamapi’s soft hair, muffling his noises. He peeks to the side and sees Jin lounging back in his seat, looking for all the world like he’s much more engrossed in the movie than he really is with one hand in the popcorn bag and the other hidden under the tails of his shirt.

Shige’s ready to scream from the teasing, his cock swelling against his fly from each lazy stroke of Jin’s fingers, and he makes it until Jin blatantly gropes him with his entire hand before choking back something real.

“Put it through the flap already,” Jin whispers insistently. “Why do you think I bought you the fucking popcorn?”

Shige decides not to point out that Jin was the only one who ate any, making it _his_ fucking popcorn, instead concentrating on discreetly pushing down his zipper and trying not to moan out loud at the increased tightness of his pants. He manages to get his cock out and cringes a little as he pushes it through the bottom of the popcorn bag – all that butter can’t be healthy.

Those kinds of thoughts fly out of his head the second Jin touches him, wrapping greasy fingers around his length and stroking slowly but firmly, reducing Shige to breathless pants against Yamapi’s scalp. He nearly bites down on his hair but stops himself just in time, channeling it into a rush of hot air that has Yamapi stirring.

“Don’t wake up, don’t wake up,” Shige chants, which he later realizes is counterproductive as it directs his voice into Yamapi’s head, but to his credit Yamapi just squints open his eyes and instantly smacks at Jin’s wrist.

“Don’t hog the popcorn,” he says gruffly, and Jin’s expression grows wicked as Yamapi reaches for the bag.

Before Shige can stop him, Yamapi’s got a hand in the bag, fingers brushing against Shige’s very sensitive erection and Shige can’t stop the tiny moan that escapes his throat, the uncontrollable roll of his hips in search of his leader’s promising touch.

Yamapi makes an interesting noise, an “ah” that Shige can’t really describe, but it’s followed by four fingers and a thumb rubbing the head of his cock and something deep and guttural sounds from Shige’s throat.

“At least you saved me some this time,” Yamapi mumbles, presumably to Jin, and Shige no longer knows anything but Yamapi’s hand around him, Yamapi’s face in his neck breathing harshly on his throat and dragging his lips along Shige’s skin.

Shige kind of wants to smack Jin for the knowing look he receives, but Yamapi might get mad at him and _stop_. Not to mention that Shige can’t do much except hold the popcorn bag still, trying to keep it from making noise that will undoubtedly attract attention to them and get them kicked out.

Although he’s sure that Sho would take it as a compliment.

Yamapi’s rhythm falters as he resituates his hand, but it’s long enough for Shige to whimper “please” so desperately that he wants to kick himself, his eyes burning with shame that he hides in Yamapi’s hair. Then he feels skin against his face and slowly opens his eyes, sees Yamapi’s warm expression directly in front of him and calms down, relaxing considerably as Yamapi presses wet kisses all over his face and finally ends up on his lips.

It should unnerve him to kiss so publicly like this – what if someone sees? – but the theater is dark and the surround sound is booming, and all too soon it’s over anyway, Shige’s heavy eyelids lifting questioningly in time to see Yamapi lick his lips. There’s a glint in his eye that Shige doesn’t trust, it reminds him of Jin, and sure enough he has to stick his fist in his mouth when Yamapi drops to his knees before him and carefully pulls up the bag.

“Cover me,” Yamapi says to Jin, who flings a jacket over him without missing a beat, leading Shige to wonder if they planned this (or have possibly done it before). That’s as far as he gets, though, because then Yamapi’s mouth is around his cock and he’s never felt anything so good, so wet and hot and _smooth_. Yamapi’s lips squeeze around his flesh and it’s better than any girl he’s fucked, reducing him to incoherent whimpers around his own knuckles as Yamapi sucks him in and out silently.

“He’s good, isn’t he,” Jin rasps, that voice again. It’s entirely too close and Shige shudders, tries to lean away but ends up leaning closer, his body winning out again. “Give me your hand.”

Even in his lust-induced haze, Shige has a pretty good idea of what Jin wants him to do and doesn’t feel up to protesting, flinging his limp hand over the armrest and into Jin’s lap. Instantly his wrist is seized, his hand shoved under fabric and against something firm and warm that twitches when he touches it. Jin moans almost voicelessly and Shige almost comes, incentive to actively coil his fingers around Jin’s cock and stroke him as steadily as he can manage.

“Oh my god,” Jin gasps, all breath and no depth. Now his head ends up on Shige’s shoulder while his hips rock into Shige’s hand, both hands gripped onto the armrests to keep the seat still as he fucks the funnel of Shige’s fingers. “Faster, Kato, before someone catches us.”

The possibility of being caught, the extra adrenaline rushing through his veins is what inevitably pushes Shige over the edge. He barely has enough time to warn Yamapi by thrusting his free hand into his hair and pulling _hard_ , but Yamapi’s mouth stays fused around him and drinks down everything Shige has to give him. At the same time his other hand is flying up and down in Jin’s lap, clinging to the frantic pants and moans that increase in speed as Jin gets closer.

Finally Jin lurches, his teeth sinking into Shige’s shoulder as he comes all over Shige’s hand. Shige wants to cringe but doesn’t have the energy, and by the time he thinks about it again Yamapi has already tugged his hand out of Jin’s pants and into his mouth.

Both Shige and Jin stare in sated appreciation as Yamapi calmly licks between Shige’s fingers, looking up at both of them with wide, unfocused eyes that probably see things that are worlds away.

“You know you have to make it up to him later,” Jin says flatly, wincing at the brightness of the screen.

Shige gently brushes the hair out of Yamapi’s face, the arousal resurfacing in his veins when Yamapi leans his head against Shige’s knee and loops an arm around his leg, with no intention of returning to his seat.

The movie can’t end fast enough. Shige hopes there’s not much of a plot because he’s missed most of it, but worst case scenario he can look it up on the Internet or ask Koyama. For now, it’s hard to focus on anything other than Yamapi between his legs, like he belongs there, and Jin lounging on him from the side.

“You should get up,” Jin says softly, poking Yamapi in the head with a finger.

Shige almost raises an eyebrow at how quickly Yamapi obliges, and without protest. He gracefully slides back into his seat, hunching forward a little, and Shige’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head when he sees the very prominent tent in Yamapi’s pants.

“He has a grudge against underwear,” Jin helpfully supplies. “He’ll calm down in a minute.”

It occurs to Shige that Yamapi should be able to speak for himself, which is when he notices that his leader has fallen asleep once again. This time Shige stretches his arm behind him, like they’re on a date or something, and Yamapi’s head naturally gravitates back towards Shige’s shoulder.

“You’ve got it _bad_ ,” Jin teases, making a little ‘tsk’ noise that Shige ignores in favor of those scents in his nose again.

He smells them again in an hour, albeit Yamapi’s hair is a little damper from their efforts in the backseat of Jin’s car. The windows are fogged and the CD makes it to its third round, which seems appropriate for the three of them still going strong with Yamapi inside of Shige who’s inside of Jin.

It almost feels like Yamapi’s an outsider because he’s so far away, laying down along the seat while Shige straddles his hips backwards with a bouncing Jin wrapped around him. Between the two Shige doesn’t even have to move, just _feel_ as the tight friction of Jin’s body surrounds him and the wide girth of Yamapi filling him inside. Jin’s mouth is attached to any piece of Shige’s skin he can find – “he gets clingy when he’s being fucked,” Yamapi said knowingly, and Shige didn’t have to wonder anymore – and Shige’s hands are firm on Jin’s hips, his own hips being moved for him by Yamapi as they pant and moan together.

Jin’s the loudest and it feels like he will deafen Shige’s ears, but at the same time he craves it and adds a little more gruff to his own groans that force their way out with each slam of Yamapi’s cock inside him. Despite Jin’s incessant bouncing, Yamapi is the one who controls the pace from beneath them both, pulling Shige down on top of him while thrusting up at the same time. Shige can’t see his face or hear him breathe, just feel his hands tremble at his waist in an undeniable prelude to his demise.

Shige comes first, nails digging into the flesh above Jin’s hips, which sets Jin off as he sputters into his own hand and comes all over Shige for the second time. Shige can’t even bring himself to mind because it’s at that point Yamapi growls just loud enough to be heard, snapping his hips upwards into Shige and the latter can actually _feel_ him release inside him.

A deafening silence plugs his ears, even Jin’s gradually evening breathing sounds fuzzy as reality slowly wraps around Shige’s mind once again. He feels hot and sticky and sore, lacking the energy to do anything about a damn one of them, and he’s pretty sure that the only reason he’s still upright is because Jin is still latched onto him.

“Down, Jin,” Yamapi grumbles from below, his voice about two octaves deeper than usual. “Not everyone likes to be crushed after sex.”

Jin pulls back with a whine, and Shige almost feels sorry for him until they’re both pulled down and embraced by Yamapi’s strong arms. Miraculously he manages to turn around, nuzzle into Yamapi’s neck and let the intoxicating smells take him over.

Even after what they just did, it still comes as a shock when he feels soft lips against his. This time they don’t leave right away, pulling back just slightly in order to press together again. His hand slides up Shige’s sweat-slicked spine and pulls him close, the thick air making Shige’s head feel light as he slides his fingers up the back of Yamapi’s neck into his hair.

There’s a playful nip at his wrist and Shige smiles against Yamapi’s lips. Jin clearly doesn’t like being ignored but now he has to wait, he gets Yamapi to himself all the time and now it’s Shige’s turn. Boldly he slips his tongue along the line between Yamapi’s lips and they part to admit him, both of them tilting their heads to accommodate the deeper kiss.

He tastes like butter.


End file.
